Un conejo de mala suerte
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: Un buen día Soren sale huyendo de su casa, lo que no imaginó es que la tormenta terminaría arrástrandolo hacia el vallo de los zorros. ¿Sobrevivirá? Calificado M por futuro lemón. (AU)


**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Aquí tengo una nueva historia, bueno en realidad esto iba a ser un oneshot pero me ví en la obligación de dividirla. Si todo sale bien esta historia constará de dos capítulos más. La idea principal de esta historia me la dio **RagnellEttard2000 **, Así que está dedicada a ella.

Un buen día en Deviantart estabamos hablando y le dije que me gustaría un fanart de Soren con orejas de conejo. Ella me dijo que haría el dibujo y así fue, le quedó muy adorable por cierto. Luego hablamos de como sería él siendo un conejo y se nos ocurrió que ahí estaría Mia para molestar :v. Le dí la raza de zorro a Mia porque bueno, me pareció mas adecuada para ella.

Por cierto, les digo kitsunes y zorros, no zorras porque suena muy despectivo para las damas.

Una cosa, esta fanfic tendrá un capítulo de contenido sexual explícito, no que que la fanfic entera sea así, pero lo tendrá. Si quieren pasar esa parte les pondré una advertencia.

* * *

><p>Una tormenta amenazaba con azotar todo el bosque, pero eso no le impidió salir en medio de ella y correr por todo el lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba muy molesto, su madre siempre tenía que meterse donde no la llamaban... ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo ser? Era la pregunta que se hacía constantemente aquel conejo negro que corría a toda velocidad para buscar refugio. Bien sabía que era muy peligroso andar solo en esos lugares, y más cuando se es tan pequeño, pero lo último que quería Soren era volver a su casa. Volver después de haberle dicho esas cosas a su madre solo empeoraría las cosas, así que no le quedó otra opción que buscar un refugio donde pasar la noche.<p>

El problema era, que pro mas que buscase no encontraba nada, y si encontraba alguno, este ya era ocupado por uno que otro animal o ser mágico.

-Maldición. -Se dijo a sí mismo, corriendo por encima de algunas ramas caídas de los árboles.

Sus ojitos rojos vieron a la distancia lo que parecía ser una cueva, así que el conejo aceleró su paso para poder llegar a ella. Justo en el momento que estaba a unos centímetros de la entrada de la cueva, comenzó a hacer un fuerte viento, levantándolo del suelo y llevándoselo bien lejos de aquel lugar.

Intentó usar su magia de viento a su favor, ya que Soren después de todo era un conejo de viento, y uno muy raro por cierto. Tenía orejas muy largas y peludas, su pelaje era negro azabache aunque de en vez en cuando parecía ser de un verde oliva. Sus ojos eran algo grandes y rojos, tan rojos como la sangre y tan hermosos como dos rubíes. Un dato curioso sobre Soren, es que su pelaje era mucho más denso que el de su madriguera, era tan diferente a los demás que le decían el conejo de la mala suerte.

Y volviendo a nuestro conejito el cual estaba siendo arrastrado por el viento, ya se encontraba muy lejos de la cueva a la que quería ir, el viento era tan fuerte que ni su magia lo podía ayudar. Todo pasó tan rápido, hace tan solo unos sengundos estaba frente a la entrada de la cueva y ahora veía como su cuerpecito se acercaba al agua con mucha velocidad.

Cayó de clavado en el agua, salpicando una enorme cantidad de esta debido a la fuerza y velocidad con la que cayó. Para su suerte, que pocas veces tenía, no cayó muy profundo en el agua, así que fue poco lo que tardó para poder llegar a la superficie del agua. Una vez arriba, el conejito intentó nadar para salir a la orilla del río, pero le fue imposible, porque al ser una tormenta tan intensa, la corriente estaba muy fuerte, y esta lo hundía y arrastraba sin cesar. Desde la distancia solo se podían ver un par de orejitas en la superficie siendo arrastradas por la corriente del río. Soren intentó nadar con todas sus fuerzas, pero al ser tan pequeño y la corriente tan fuerte no pudo, lo último que recordaba era un fondo azul y muchas burbujas.

* * *

><p>El olor a incienso inundaba aquel antiguo templo, sus ocupantes, todos sentados frente a una estatua hecha en marfil del Dios del fuego. Todos juntaban sus manos, y rezaban porque la cosecha de este año fuera buena. Esta era una de las muchas costumbres de los zorros. Una vez terminada la sesión, cada miembro fue a cumplir con sus tareas. Los zorros, a diferencia de otros seres mágicos tenían como deber guiar las almas perdidas en su camino hacia el otro lado. Su tarea era simple, una vez que encontraban un alma perdida, la guiaban hasta el río, que era el lugar donde los espíritus abundaban, una vez allí otro ser se encargaba de llevarlos hasta el mundo de los muertos.<p>

Mia, la sacerdotisa del pueblo, Salió del templo con una lámpara de farol, así alumbrándose el camino nocturno. Caminó tranquilamente por el sendero que llevaba a la enorme puerta de madera que permitía la entrada y salida al valle de los zorros. Una vez allí optó por caminar por el bosque, como todo zorro se dedicaría a cumplir con su misión de guiar las almas al río.

Sus pasos eran suaves y delicados, detrás de ella estaban unas cuantas esferas que querían llegar a su destino. Desde niña, como todo zorro ya estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de espíritus, de hecho el no sentirlos cerca la hacían sentir algo sola. Sus ojos verde esmeralda vieron varios charcos en el camino, rastros de la tormenta que había pasado más temprano en la noche. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, la verdad era que estaba algo cansada por todos los rezos que se hicieron en el templo hace unas horas, pero eso no le impidió seguir con su caminata hasta el río.

Una vez en el río las almas desaparecieron, todas dirigiéndose hacia ese extraño ser que pocos conocían. Como siempre la chica se inclinó un poco, como haciendo una reverencia indicando que su trabajo había terminado.

Justo en el momento que iba a alzar su vista, sus ojos se quedaron pegados a una bola de pelos negruzca que sobresalía en una de las rocas que se encontraba en la orilla del río. Por un momento pensó que era un animal muerto que alguno de los suyos habría cazado y dejado sus restos en el río. Como sacerdotisa era su deber revisarlo para notificar a los demás sobre tal crimen, la joven se arrodilló en el suelo y acercó sus manos con extremo cuidado a la bola de pelos. Lentamente la sacó de entre las rocas y pudo notar como en el agua, justo donde hace apenas unos segundos se encontraba el misterioso ser, habían rastros de sangre. Alarmada de que estuviera muerto o muerta, revisó su cuerpo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas; una de ellas era que ese ser era un conejo y no uno cualquiera, su pelaje era negro y muy denso. Y la segunda, que aun estaba vivo y una de sus patas estaba herida.

-Pobrecito… -Susurró apenada, tomando al pequeño conejo entre sus brazos. –Tengo que llevarte con la anciana, ella sabrá que hacer…

Con cuidado abrazó el cuerpecito del conejo con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra iba cargando la lámpara para alumbrarse el camino. A diferencia del camino de ida, el de vuelta fue mucho más rápido y en menos de veinte minutos la chica ya se encontraba frente a esas enormes puertas de madera. El guardián nocturno hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta para Mia, la cual no tardó ni un segundo en entrar a su pueblo.

A toda prisa caminó por todo el sendero del pueblo, hasta pasar por varias casas de madera donde sus habitantes inclinaban su cabeza en señal de reverencia hacia ella. Mia era la sacerdotisa mayor del pueblo y también consejera de la princesa Aqua, quien llevaba una noche desaparecida. Tenía un par de orejas anaranjadas y peludas. Al ser una kitsune de alto nivel poseía por el momento siete colas, las cuales eran del mismo color que sus orejas, a diferencia que en la punta estas eran blancas. Nunca mostraba las siete, con una era suficiente y esa era una de las ventajas de ser un kitsune, podían esconder sus orejas y colas cuando quisieran. Tal vez por esa razón los demás seres no les tenían confianza. ¿Pero qué culpa tenían ellos? Su cabellera era de un tono violáceo que de en vez en cuando parecía ser índigo, esta le llegaba hasta la cintura y siempre la llevaba suelta. Poseía unos ojos verdes esmeralda con largas pestañas y algo agrandados. Y por último sus ropas, estas eran una especie de kimono, pero se diferencia a la de los demás zorros comunes porque era de dos colores, arriba tenía una especie de blusa que era de color blanco con los bordes rojos, la falda hacía juego con los bordes y el obi era una combinación entre blando y rojo.

La caminata hacia la casa de la anciana se había alargado más de lo necesario , o tal vez era la preocupación que tenia Mía en ese momento por la criatura y por eso se le hacía más lejos que nunca el camino. Sin importar cual fuera la razón , ella solo quería llegar antes de que le pasará algo a aquel conejo herido. Mia sintió un enorme alivio al ver como se iba acercando a la casa.

-!Por fin! Descuida pequeño, sólo un poco mas y estarás bien. - Comentó de forma suave a la pequeña bola de pelos negra que descansaba en sus brazos.

La anciana era la persona más sabía y vieja de pueblo , era diferente a los demás zorros, ya que ella era dueña de unos ojos azules celeste y un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve. También era la persona con más edad en el valle de los zorros. Era la segunda al mando después de la familia real. Luego seguía la sacerdotisa y los consejeros.

La casa de la anciana era pequeña y estaba hecha en madera. Justo a su derecha habían unos cerezos que aún le faltaban por crecer. Estaban sembrados en forma circular, y justo en el centro había uno mucho más grande que los demás. Ese era el cerezo más antiguo de todos. A Mia de pequeña siempre le gustaba ir a jugar allí, ya que se maravillaba al ver el tamaño y belleza de aquél árbol. Sus flores que solo se dan en primavera eran una delicia a los ojos de todos los zorros. Pero sobre todas las cosas ese árbol de cerezo , el más grande de todos era el árbol de la promesas , del inicio y el fin de un ciclo. Uno de los más sagrados y por ello estaba sembrado en la casa de la anciana.

Una vez que la joven llegó a la puerta de la casa con su mano libre dio unos suaves toques a la madera desgastada, luego al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó movimiento en el interior de la casa y esperó de manera paciente que la puerta de abriera.

-¡Oh Mia! -Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la otra kitsune. -¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? -La mujer se hizo a un lado para que Mia pudiera pasara al interior de la casita.

Su rostro tenía varias arrugas por la edad , a penas y se distinguían un par de ojos azul celeste. Llevaba una larga cabellera blanca, que caía como cascada hasta su cintura. Era de estatura algo bajita, pero aun podía mantenerse derecha, esto gracias al poder mágico que residía en ella. Sus orejas eran tan blancas como la nieve y a diferencia de los otros kitsunes ella si dejaba entre ver que era poseedora de sus nueve colas. Portaba un kimono simple que hacía juego con sus ojos, y el obi era de color blanco.

-...Disculpe que la moleste a estas horas de la noche anciana Tam, pero es que necesito su ayuda. -Sin decir nada más la chica le pasó al pequeño conejo a la anciana para que esta lo revisara.

-¿Un conejo negro? -Los ojos celeste de la anciana bajaron hasta la bola de pelos mojada que ahora estaba en sus brazos. -¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En la orilla del río de los espíritus... También está herido. -Mia estaba preocupada por aquel ser y se preguntaba el por qué estaría en el río a esas horas.

-Según la leyenda, los conejos negros dan mala suerte. -Tam sonrió al ver como las orejas zorrunas de Mia bajaban un poco ante su comentario. -Pero es solo una leyenda, lo que pasa con los negros es que tienen más poder que los demás y les es difícil de controlar. Además, por cada mil años que pasa en la sociedad de los conejos, solo uno nace negro...

De repente las manos de Tam comenzaron a brillar en un tono blanco tenue, envolviendo al pequeño conejito en ella.

-Su pata sanará, pero él debe de descansar. Veo mucho agotamiento.

-¡Muchas gracias! -La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia. Y entonces fue cuando recordó algo. -Pero... ¿Dónde se quedará?

-Puede pasar aquí la noche, tengo una cama disponible. -Tam comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, llevándose consigo al conejo.

-Ah... Pero es un conejo, no ocupa mucho espacio anciana Tam.

-Así es, pero lo tengo que ver en su forma humana para atenderlo mejor. Tal vez y tiene alguno que otro rasguño. -La puerta del cuarto disponible se acercó a su campo de visión y Tam giró el manubrio para abrirla. –Aquí es, anda ven tú también Mia.

El par entró a la pequeña habitación, donde solo había una cama a medio tender en la esquina y justo arriba de esta, más al centro una ventana cerrada con un par de cortinas blancas. Del lado derecho de la cama de madera había una mesita de noche con unos cuantos libros desgastados y vaso medio vacío con una sustancia cristalina en su interior.

Al parecer esa habitación ya había sido ocupada antes. La anciana Tam se especializa en salvar a forasteros moribundos y llevarlos a su casa para sanarles, si estos representaban un peligro para su pueblo se deshacía de ellos.

-¿Otro herido? –Mia preguntó, arreglando un poco la cama.

-Sí. No estuvo aquí mucho tiempo, tan pronto como sus heridas sanaron se marchó. –La mujer depositó el cuerpo del conejito en la cama y comenzó a recitar una especie de encantamiento a la vez que una luz blanca sobresalía de sus manos.

El cuerpo peludo de Soren brilló en una luz verde tenue en respuesta , y poco a poco su forma animal fue cambiando a una humanoide con un par de orejas negras peludas. Su larga cabellera estaba tapando parte de su rostro y se expandía por la cama. La piel del muchacho estaba algo pálida y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, una clara señal de que tenía fiebre. Tam al notar esto salió un momento de la habitación para buscar una de sus medicinas.

-Oh… -Mia veía al chica algo maravillada, había escuchado antes sobre los conejos, pero nunca vio uno de cerca. Sin darse cuenta caminó hacia la cama donde descansaba el chico y removió con mucho cuidado unos mechones que cubrían el rostro de este. Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, haciendo que alejara su mano de golpe.

-¿Nunca habías visto un conejo Mia? –Tam reía levemente, trayendo consigo un frasquito pequeño con un líquido ambarino.

-No… La verdad es que no… Él se ve diferente… -Ahora que lo había visto bien, la chica no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-En mis largos años solo he visto a dos conejos negros… -La anciana caminó hacia la cama y destapó el frasquito. – Este ha tenido suerte… -Y con mucho cuidado lo acercó a la boca del joven para así poder depositar el extraño líquido.

El cuerpo de Soren se removió un poco, hasta parecía que iba a escupirlo, pero de pronto se tranquilizó y hasta se veía más relajado.

-¿Qué medicina era esa? –Los ojos de Mia se enfocaron en el frasco vacío.

-Solo una medicina común, tiene propiedades curativas y relajantes. La magia puede curar heridas pero no una fiebre. –De repente un bostezo salió de la boca de Tam. –Iré a dormir. Mia debes volver a tu casa, tus padres se preocuparán si no te ven allí.

-Lo se… Yo… ¡Gracias! –La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al cuerpo del chico. –Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Mia.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, dándole de lleno en el rostro. Sentía ganas de seguir durmiendo, y es que la cama estaba tan cómodo en ese momento… ¿Cama? Un momento… Él no estaba en su cama, mucho menos en su casa. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, solo para cerrarlos nuevamente al sentir como la luz del sol le molestaba. El chico giró un poco su cuerpo para darle la espalda a la luz para así poder abrir sus ojos lentamente y que esta no le molestara. Una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron a la claridad del lugar, intentó incorporarse para saber donde estaba.<p>

-Vaya, así que ya estás despierto. –Escuchó decir a una voz medio ronca desde la entrada a aquella habitación e inmediatamente miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó algo confuso.

-Me llamo Tam y soy la anciana del valle de los zorros ¿Y tú eres?

¿Zorros? Ah… Ahora que la mujer se acercó más a él pudo distinguir sus nueve colas blancas, y el pare de orejas triangulares que hacían juego con sus colas sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Estaba un poco alterado, un zorro podría comérselo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No te voy a comer, además estás en tu forma humana muchacho.

Tenía razón, la confusión y miedo del momento no le habían dejado darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en su forma de conejo. Frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Usted me cambió?

-Así es, tuve que hacerlo para poder darte a tomar la medicina. A todo esto… ¿Dormiste bien? Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Soy Soren y sí, dormí bien. –Respondió secamente. No era personal, es que Soren era así con todo el mundo, desconfiaba de la gente, incluso de sus padres. Desde niño siempre había escuchado quejas e insultos por parte de su madriguera, incluso una que otra paliza de sus compañeros y todo esto porque su magia no funcionaba bien, también estaba el hecho del color de su pelaje y la densidad de este.

-Bien. ¿Aun te duele el brazo? –Tam se acercó al chico y se sentó frente a la cama. –Ah… Ya estoy vieja…

-¿Mi brazo? –Preguntó algo inseguro y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado. –No me duele pero…

-Ha de ser por la medicina que te di. Escucha, aún estas débil así que deberás descansar un poco más.

-Tengo que regresar al otro lado de la montaña… -Soren inmediatamente le interrumpió, intentando incorporarse de la cama.

-Tienes que descansar y si no lo haces te puedo hacer dormir todo el día. –De repente el tono amable en la voz de la anciana fue reemplazado por uno de severidad, sus ojos celestes veían de manera seria al chico.

-… Si te sales de aquí los otros zorros te querrán lastimar.

Tam se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, girando su cabeza para ver al chico. –Si Mia viene agradécele, estas vivo por ella. –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –Volveré en un rato Soren, procura descansar. –Y sin decir anda más Tam cerró la puerta, confiando en que el pequeño conejo no escaparía de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Como todas las mañanas Mia se había levantado bien temprano. Ser la sacerdotisa tenía numerosas ventajas, una de ellas eran sirvientes que trabajaran en su casa. Sin embargo, a ella siempre le gustaba preparar sus comidas y hacer sus cosas. Una vez que terminó su desayuno se encaminó hacia el templo para ayudar a los nuevos miembros a controlar su magia.<p>

Los nuevos eran apenas unos cachorritos, pero todos tenían dentro de sí un gran potencial. A Mia le encantaba trabajar con niños, eran muy nobles y puros. Los adultos en general decían una que otra perversión, irrespetando el lugar y más si eran zorros en puro celo. De tan solo recordarlo sentía mucha molestia, esa clase de gente no era bienvenida a un lugar sagrado, a un lugar donde se oraba y pedía por las almas en pena.

-Lady Mia, se me perdió mi lámpara… -Una de las más pequeñas se acercó a ella con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Otra vez? – Mia rió un poco. –Debes de sentirla, ha de estar por aquí. Solo cierra tus ojos e intenta ubicarla en el templo, si pones atención la encontrarás.

Y así lo hizo la pequeña, cerró sus grandes ojos azules y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en una luz azul tenue. Después de unos minutos la pequeña los abrió de golpe. -¡La encontré! ¡La encontré! – Aquella pequeña comenzó a dar saltitos como si hubiera encontrado una especie de tesoro.

-¡Felicidades Yuna! –La mayor sonrió un poco. –Ve por ella.

-¡Gracias sacerdotisa! –Yuna hizo una reverencia y corrió en dirección al jardín.

Después de eso la mañana había transcurrido tranquila, pero por su mente pasaba constantemente la idea de volver a ver a aquel conejo misterioso. Estabas preocupada por él. ¿Su brazo ya estaba mejor? ¿Había pasado buena noche? Bueno, con la anciana Tam allí estaba seguro que durmió bien. Pero por alguna extraña razón, le invadía un fuerte deseo de volver a verlo.

Respiró aliviada una vez que terminó la clase y los rezos e inmediatamente emprendió camino hacia la casa de la anciana. También había algo más que le preocupaba y ese algo era su amiga Aqua. Aunque, conociendo a la chica estaba segura que ya estaba en alguna especie de refugio. O al menos eso creía, la reina estaba histérica buscando a su hija, mientras que el rey le estaba dando tiempo. Si Aqua no regresaba esta tarde, Mia estaba seguro que el rey Aspros iba a enviar a un ejército en busca de su hija.

Se preguntaba si Aqua estaría del otro lado de la montaña, allí donde estaba el bosque de los lobos.

-Al menos no fue a pico nevado… Allí los dragones se la hubieran tragado… -Un largo y pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios, a la vez que intentaba borrar de su mente preocupada el como un gran dragón rojo intentaba devorarse entera a su amiga.

Mia negó, intentando olvidar aquello, ahora tenía que concentrarse en ir a la casa de la vieja Tam. Para su suerte ya estaba llegando. Desde la distancia podía ver el enorme cerezo en su jardín, sus flores adornando sus ramas como siempre, era el único cerezo que permanecía con flores a lo largo del año. En verdad era algo misterioso.

-Me pregunto si la anciana estará aquí…

Mia caminó hacia la puerta y en el mismo momento que iba a tocarla, divisó en el suelo una hoja doblada. ¿Qué sería aquello? Se preguntó, agachándose para recoger la hoja y abrirla. Era una mensaje de la vieja Tam diciéndole que entrara y se asegurara que Soren, quien asumió Mia que era el conejo, no escapara.

Sonrió un poco guardando la hoja entre sus ropas y entró a la casa, cerrando muy bien la puerta detrás suyo. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde la anciana había llevado al conejo.

Cuando entró a la habitación encontró al chico sentado en la cama, su rostro estaba girado hacia la ventana.

-Buenos días… -Mia se acercó un poco a él de forma cautelosa.

-Buenos días… ¿Y tú quién eres? –El chico le preguntó de forma gélida.

-Soy Mia y tú te llamas Soren… ¿Verdad? –A pesar de que Soren le contestó de forma gélida, Mia seguía comportándose de manera amable.

-Oh… -De repente la postura del chico cambió, su mirada se suavizó un poco. –Así es…

Mia quería decir algo más, pero al parecer Soren estaba algo pensativo. Entre el par se formó un silencio algo incómodo. La fresca brisa de primavera entraba por la ventana semi abierta, acariciando los cabellos de ambos.

-Gracias… -Soren no era una persona orgullosa, pero por alguna extraña razón le había costado decir aquella palabra. Tal vez era por el hecho de que Mia era una kitsune y una muy linda. No pudo evitar mirar sus ojos color esmeralda, estos parecían brillar cada vez que le veían. Su bella cabellera violácea, se veía tan suave… de repente sintió unas ganas de acariciarla.

-De nada. –La chica sonrió de manera amplia. –Nunca antes había visto a un conejo… Eres uno muy lindo.

-…¿Qué? –Aquello dejó a Soren muy desconcertado. Nadia en su vida le había dicho que era lindo. Desde pequeño solo escuchaba como lo insultaban y le decían raro. Como sus compañeros conejos lo querían quemar con sus llamas.

-Que de conejo eres lindo… Tu pelaje es tan suave…

-Yo…. ¿Gracias? –No sabía que decir, frunció el ceño en clara señal de confusión. –Aunque no soy lindo… Estoy maldito…

-¿Por ser un conejo negro? –Ahora Mia estaba a escasos centímetros de él, sus ojos verdes le miraban de una forma muy intensa, como si estuvieran llenos de emoción. –La anciana dice que tienes un gran poder en ti…

-¿Gran poder? Mi magia no funciona… El viento no acude a mi llamado. –Soren se tensó al verla tan cerca. La verdad que el cuerpo de la chica desprendía un olor dulce…

Al escuchar esto Mia frunció el ceño y sin ni siquiera esperar aprobación de Soren, posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del conejo. Las orejas del chico se tensaron al sentir el toque, pero él tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo. Mia sonrió un poco y su mano brilló levemente, en un tono anaranjado, parecía como si su mano estuviera dentro de unas llamas. A lo que el cuerpo de Soren brilló en respuesta, en un tono verde claro.

-Siento… Mucho poder en ti… Además reaccionó a mí.

-…

-Puedo ayudarte…

-Tengo que volver al otro lado de la montaña… A mi madriguera… -Soren intentó levantarse de la cama, pero la mano de Mia lo volvió a sentar.

-La anciana Tam no quiere que te vayas… Debes mejorarte… -La mirada de Mia se tornó un poco triste, no quería que Soren se fuera. No sabía por qué, pero quería que aquel conejito se quedara, quería saber más de él. Había algo en el que le llamaba mucho la atención. –Soren… Soy la sacerdotisa de este lugar no te pueden hacer nada si yo lo digo..

-¿Por qué me salvaste? –La duda se hizo presente en Soren y su tono volvió a ser el gélido de hace un rato. –Quieres algo a cambio…

-No. –Las orejas de Mia bajaron un poco, pero ella siguió insistiendo. –Te ayudé porque eso hago, ayudar a la gente. Yo no creo que seas de mala suerte ni que seas débil, siento un gran poder en ti y te ayudaré a despertarlo… Solo… -Sonrió un poco. –Tienes que confiar en ti…

-… -Por un largo rato hubo silencio por parte de Soren, él parecía meditar sobre las palabras de la chica. Su vista se volvió hacia la ventana, donde se podía ver el cerezo y más a la distancia y grupo de cachorros jugar con una pelota. –Aceptaré tu oferta… Pero tan pronto me mejore volveré a mi madriguera…

-Está bien, será un gusto ayudarte Soren… -Mia estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba agitando su cola, ni de que los ojos de Soren parecían seguirla de un lado a otro como si estuviera en una especie de trance. -Me alegra saber que estás bien pero debo de irme. No te vayas.

-No lo haré. –Soren suspiró de manera pesada, apartando su vista de aquella cola naranja vibrante, parecía llamarle mucho la atención. Por momentos sentía el impulso de tocarla. –Quiero descansar un poco más.

-Hasta luego Soren, vendré más tarde.

Mia tomó su camino, saliendo de aquel lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ese día tenía muchos ánimos. Le alegraba el hecho de que Soren aceptara su ayuda, ella estaba segura de que él no era de mala suerte y se lo iba a probar.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche Soren había decidido que no quería seguir más en la cama y exploró un poco de la pequeña casa. La verdad es que no había mucho que ver, pasillos viejos en madera algo desgastada. La habitación de la anciana y la sala de estar, que tenía un sillón pequeño, una estantería con muchos libros y una chimenea. También, cerca de la cocina había una pequeña mesa redonda, donde Soren supuso que la anciana comía.<p>

Suspiró un poco y caminó hasta el sillón junto a la chimenea, dejándose caer en él. Los días eran frescos, pero las noches de primavera en valle del zorro eran algo frías. Cerró por un momento los ojos, pensando en sus padres. Tal vez no eran los mejores del mundo, pero de cierto modo lo querían. También pensó mucho en su amigo Ike, la única persona que le había tendido una mano cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Le estarían buscando? Ike y sus padres sí, los demás seguro festejaron por su desaparición. Soren estaban indeciso… Si volvía todo seguiría normal… Pero aquí tenía la oportunidad de descubrir mas cosas sobre sí mismo y de ese poder del que hablaba Mia esta mañana. Ah si… Mia, esa kitsune tan misteriosa. Era la sacerdotisa del lugar, Tam ya le había contado sobre ella y una que otra cosa sobre la costumbre del valle de los zorros.

-Por el momento me puedo quedar… -Lo dijo más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –Dijo una voz desde la puerta principal, haciendo respingar a Soren desde el sillón, al ser conejo tenía el oído muy desarrollado y esa voz se escuchó más fuerte y cerca de lo que estaba. –Lo siento ¿te asuste? –Preguntó la anciana entre carcajadas. –No era mi intención.

-Es una pregunta un poco obvia… Tal vez me quede un poco más, quiero saber que es este poder del que tanto habló Mia esta mañana…

-Ah… -La mujer caminó hacia la mesa y depositó una bolsa en ella. –Traje algo para cenar, Mia no podrá venir esta noche, pero vendrá temprano por ti así que te recomiendo que comas bien y duermas temprano es muy estricta.

-….Gracias…

Inmediatamente los ojos de Soren se posaron sobre la bolsa arriba de la mesa. No podía evitar preguntarse cuál era el contenido de ella. ¿Algún animal muerto? Pensó. La verdad es que los lobos solían comer ardillas y conejos, bueno casi todos a excepción de Ike y su familia. Ellos se iban a casar vacas y moras. Tal vez y los zorros si comían conejos…

-Descuida sé que eres vegetariano… Así que te traje unas cuantas moras y zanahorias. –Tam rió un poco al ver que las orejas de Soren se tensaron un poco. –Creo que te gustará la cena.

-….Gracias… -Fue un lindo detalle de parte de ella llevarle comida vegetariana, pero aun no confiaba del todo en ella. Se acercó a la mesa y abrió la bolsa para sacar la comida. –Estas…Son muy grandes… -Sus ojos se dilataron un poco al ver el tamaño de las zanahorias, tomando una con sus manos.

-Es que aquí no se comen mucho y además , en la parte este del valle crecen muchas .-Tam tomó asiento y sacó algunas moras de la bolsa. –Me gusta la carne, pero de en vez en cuando es bueno comer moras son… más refrescantes…

Soren sólo asintió y se dispuso a seguir con su cena. Comió otra zanahoria y algunas moras. Luego decidió tomar el consejo de la anciana e irse temprano a la cama. Extrañamente estaba algo cansado, aun cuando durmió casi todo el día. Pero eso no impidió que sintiera los párpados pesados, ni que la cama se sintiera más cómoda que nunca. Él no recordaba la última vez que durmió bien, su madre le despertaba bien temprano para que le ayudara con las tareas del día. Luego la otra parte de su día se basaba en pasar desapercibido para que los miembros de su madriguera no le hicieran nada. Y la otra parte del día con Ike… ¿Cómo estará Ike? ¿Estará preocupado por él? Seguramente que sí, pero si iba volver hacia el otro lado de la montaña tenía que preocuparse por serle útil a su amigo, después de todo Ike no podía pasarse toda la vida protegiéndolo de los ataques causados por los otros conejos. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia, hasta que por fin su mente se quedó tranquila.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Mia terminó todas sus labores pendientes e inmediatamente se encaminó hacia la casa de la anciana. Como todas las mañanas Tam se había ido por el pueblo a recolectar comida y ayudar a los demás zorros. Seguro había ido con la Celestina otra vez. La Celestina era una de las kitsunes que se encargaba de unir a las parejas. A veces iban hombres o mujeres a hablar con ella para que les encontraran parejas. Según los demás zorros ella nunca se equivocaba, pero Mia no creía mucho en esas cosas. Ella creía que se necesitaba tiempo para conocer a las personas y que cualquier cosas que fuera a pasar se daría cuando el tiempo pasara, no por intervención de un tercero.<p>

Sonrió al llegar a su destino, sin embargo, en el mismo momento en el que Mia iba poner su mano en el llavín de la puerta para abrirla, esta se abrió revelando a Soren un tanto sorprendido.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás hoy? –Agitó su cola al verlo, la verdad es que se sentía feliz de ver su rostro menos pálido que el día anterior.

-Buenos días, sacerdotisa… -Soren dijo con mucho cuidado, haciéndose a un lado para que Mia pasara.

-Sólo dime Mia… y…. –La chica tomó a Soren de la mano y lo sacó de la casa. –No entraré a la casa hoy. Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento. ¿Recuerdas? –A lo que Soren solo asintió en silencio. –Bien. Iremos a un lugar más privado. Los bosques serán perfectos para esto.

-Está bien… Mia…

El par se dirigió en silencio hacia el bosque. Para ir hasta allí tenían que salir del pueblo, lo que no se les dificultó en lo más mínimo. Mia no estaba consciente de que aun llevaba todo el camino tomada de la mano de Soren, tal vez era porque se sentía muy natural para ella hacerlo. Ella solo pensaba en como ayudarlo sin tener que usar su propia magia de fuego. También estaba el hecho de que Soren no confiaba mucho en sí mismo y al parecer no le gustaba mucho ser conejo… Ya encontraría la manera de arreglar eso.

Hacía una brisa fresca ese día y al ser por la mañana los demás zorros estaban en sus labores en el pueblo, los pocos que iban a cazar estaban del otro lado del bosque.

Mientras iban caminando a Mia se le ocurrió que tal vez sería mejor llevar a Soren al corazón del bosque, pues era allí donde se encontraba la mayor energía espiritual de todo el lugar. Además al él ser un ser mágico de viento, estaría en perfecta sintonía con el bosque y el aire.

-Ya casi llegamos. –Le dijo al chico.

-….Esta bien… Pero… -Al parecer Soren quería decir algo, pero luego lo pensó y decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Unos minutos después ya estaban en la parte más profunda del bosque, en el corazón. No era en forma literal, pero el corazón del bosque era un árbol enorme del cual todas sus ramas pasaban por encima de los otros árboles. Mia sonrió al ver como Soren se había quedado impresionado al verlo.

-¿Es bonito verdad? – Caminó un poco hacia el árbol y posó una de sus manos sobre el tronco.

-Lo es… -Soren se había un poco idiotizado viendo el lugar, no solo el lugar, si no que al ver a Mia parada allí por un segundo le provocó un leve sonrojo.

-Vamos a entrenar ¿Si?

-Si… -Sacudió un poco su cabeza y se acercó más a ella.

-Bien... -Mia sonrió un poco al tiempo que agitaba su larga y peluda cola naranja. -Acércate a mí.

Vio con detenimiento al conejo, mientras él se acercaba a ella con cautela. Al parecer no le gustaba estar mucho cerca de las personas, pero para poder ayudarle ella debía de estar lo más cerca de él posible. Cuidadosamente posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico y este en alarma tensó sus orejas, Mia estuvo a punto de retirar su mano, pero si quería ayudar a Soren no debía. Negó, como diciéndole que no le pasaría nada y esto pareció relajarlo un poco. Tanto Soren como Mia eran de la misma estatura, así que lo fue para nada difícil mantener su mano sobre su cabeza.

La chica cerró sus ojos y lentamente comenzó a conjurar una especie de encantamiento, en un lenguaje extraño que solo ella podía entender. Era el leguaje elemental del fuego, por lo tanto solo aquellos que portaran este elemento podían entenderlo. Su mano brilló en una luz naranja tenue al tiempo que el cuerpo de Soren brilló en una luz verde muy ligera. Sonrió un poco y alejó su mano.

-Es verdad... Tienes mucho poder Soren...

-No creo que sea así, pero si me vas a ayudar me gustaría que lo hicieras. -Soren solo se encogió de hombros, aun tenso por el contacto.

-¿Sabes meditar? -La chica ladeó su cabeza, nuevamente la brisa moviendo de forma gentil las hojas de los árboles.

-No, yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, sólo para estudiar...

-Pues comenzaremos por ahí. Si quieres aprender a manejar la magia has de aprender a meditar, eres muy inteligente y calmado, así que lo podrás lograr de inmediato.

-... ¿Sólo eso? -Una de sus orejas se movió levemente, como si estuviera concentrándose en algún sonido.

-Por hoy sí, debes de meditar y escuchar la voz del viento. Tu elemento es noble, así que debes de aprender a escucharlo y no temer...

-No le temo... -Le corrigió de manera rápida.

-Bien. Siéntate bajo el árbol y cierra tus ojos, debes de respirar despacio y concentrarte en el sonido del bosque.

-... Está bien...

Mia sabía bien que Soren no estaba seguro de esto, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como de todas maneras se sentaba bajo el árbol para meditar. Tomó un poco de distancia para que si presencia no le interrumpiera en lo más mínimo. Constantemente Mia agitaba su cola en forma de interés, ciertamente ver al chico de esa manera, tan concentrado y cómodo le hacía sentir de manera extraña. Un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas cuando vio como la brisa acarició de manera gentil el rostro del conejito, moviendo sus cabellos hacia los lados. Incluso tuvo que desviar su mirada porque de repente se sintió apenada, en vez de eso se dedicó a mirar los otros árboles pequeños.

Pronto llegaría esa época del año donde comenzarían a echar flores, al lugar ser tan espiritual estas flores se daban muy hermosas. De repente sintió una corriente de aire dirigirse hacia ella, fue tan fuerte que casi la hizo caer al suelo. Estaba sorprendida y no pudo evitar erizar su cola al ver de donde vino.

-¿Soren? -Abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver como del cuerpo del chico salían varias corrientes dirigidas hacia ella y hacia los árboles. -O-Oye... -Intentó llamarle pero él parecía no hacerle caso.

Como pudo evitó las corrientes de aire y se acercó al chico, poniendo sobre su hombro una de sus manos que le hizo saltar del susto.

-¿Estás bien? Quedaste muy...Concentrado... -Rió un poco al ver la expresión de sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

-...Yo... -Soren se levantó del suelo y negó. -No es nada... Olvídalo...

-Está bien por hoy, no te sobre esfuerces...

Soren se veía agitado, al parecer estaba conteniéndose a la hora de usar su magia. Tal vez si le llevaba al río de los espíritus se sentiría mejor.

-Oye... ¿Te molestaría si esta noche te llevo a un lugar?

-¿A dónde? -Movió sus orejas un poco, en señal de curiosidad.

-Al río de los espíritus... -Mia agitó su cola, sintió como la mirada escarlata del conejito se clavaba en ella. -¿Te... Molesta mi cola?

-...¿Qué? -Al procesar su pregunta negó. -No... Yo sólo...

-Si no puedes ir no hay ningún problema...

-Iré...

-¡Esta bien! Te buscaré, así que te vayas a dormir.

-Ya se- ¡Mia! -Un grito de sorpresa escapó de los labios de Soren, cuando vio que la aludida lo tomó de la mano y se echo a correr casi arrastrándolo con ella. -Más... Más despacio...

Mia rió un poco y bajó la velocidad, pero se negaba a soltarle el brazo. Le llevaría a conocer el pueblo. Para que Viera que el lugar no era malo como Soren pensaba, aun tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle. No podía evitar preguntarse la clase de vida que este chico llevaba, para ser como es de seguro no fue una muy buena. Durante su estadía en valle de los zorros, se aseguraría de tuviera lindos momentos. No estaba segura como manejaría su tiempo, pero si de algo estaba segura es que así sería.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **En verdad siento que haya salido tan larga ;n; pero no podía dividirla, espero que les haya gustado porque me he esforzado en esta. Y sí, esta si la voy a terminar. Universidad también, pero la de bruja de bosque no estoy muy segura... Bueno... Hasta la proxima.


End file.
